


Chain Me Up

by Exoticmoonlight



Category: bap, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Little Choi Junhong | Zelo, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hyuna, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoticmoonlight/pseuds/Exoticmoonlight





	1. Chapter 1

"Jimin? What are you doing here?" 

 

"Hyung. I came to see you! I thought we could have a movie night and and and-" Jimin chattered as he barged into the house. 

 

"Jimin" Jimin whirled around, ears perking up and his tail waggling back and forth." Yes Namjoon hyung?"

 

"Jimin, you're not suppose to be here." Namjoon said with a shake of his head. 

 

Jimin's ears and tail lowered down, face looking dejected. "Why Namjoon hyung? You don't like my company?"

 

"No no no it's not that Jimin. I love your company but didn't Yoongi Hyung or Seokjin Hyung tell you?" Namjoon hurried to say before Jimin could cry. 

 

"Yeah. Yoongi Hyung and Seokjin Hyung said that Hyung has to go through a trial that happens to every wolf in their prime season and that Namjoon Hyung would be doing it alone for five days. And I thought that Hyungie might be lonely so I thought Jiminie should keep Hyungie company so Hyungie won't feel alone. So that's why Jiminie is here! Do you like it Namjoon Hyung?" Jimin said as he looked up at Namjoon with bright smile. 

 

"Jiminie.... Hyung has to be-no wait- Hyung needs be alone for five days. Hyung is going to go through a rut." Namjoon explained as Jimin lowered his ears again. 

 

"Oh........" Jimin said as he pouted. 

 

"Yeah. That's why Hyung needs to be alone." Namjoon said as he nodded his head. 

 

"But Hyung what's a rut? Is that a sickness? Are you going to be sick? Hyung is that something wrong? Hyung are you dying? You can't die yet. Jiminie needs you. Jiminie can't live without Nammie Hyung!" Jimin said as he latched onto Namjoon, crying.

 

"Jimin Jimin Listen Listen. Hyungie isn't dying. Rut is nothing. Hyungie is going to give you an important job, okay? Call Yoongi Hyung and tell him to come over and tell Seokjin Hyung to buy groceries for me." Namjoon says as he wipes Jimin's tears away. 

 

"Okay but what can Jiminie do for Hyungie? Jiminie wants to help, too!" Jimin says as he perks up.

 

"Jiminie is being a very big help now. Now go home, don't come until the five days are over and remember to call Yoongi Hyung and Seokjin Hyung alright? Bye my little mochi." Namjoon said as he led Jimin to the door and closed it.

 

Jimin walks over to the elevator, whips out his phone and dials Yoongi's number. But no one answers so he tries Seokjin number. 

 

"Hello, Jimin?" A scratchy rough voice answers on the third ring. 

 

"Yoongi Hyung? Isn't this Seokjin Hyung's phone?" Jimin said as he furies his eyebrows. 

 

"Seokjin Hyung is ah ummm. He's taking a shower. Yes yes he's taking a shower." Yoongi replied. 

 

"Oh. Well Namjoon Hyung told me to call you to come over his house and for Seokjin to buy him groceries. But since Seokjin Hyung is in the shower, can I buy it instead? Please Hyungie" Jimin perked up. 

 

"Jiminie I don't think that's a good idea......" jimin's ears lowered as Yoongi trailed off. 

 

"Jiminie......" "Hyung I'll be quick. I'll give the groceries to you in front of Namjoon Hyung's House. Jiminie won't go into his house Hyung Hyung please pleaseeee." Jimin pleaded. 

 

"Okay okay. Fine fine. In front of the house, okay?"

 

"Okay Hyung!" Jimin squeals as he hangs up the phone and skips over to the grocery store. Jimin grabs all of Namjoon's favorite foods in hopes of cheering him up so he won't be lonely in the next five days. After thirty minutes, he skips back to Namjoon's apartment and knocks on the door.


	2. Chain Me Up (So that I won't be able to hurt you)

"Yoongi Hyung?" Jimin calls out as the door pushes open. No one answers and Jimin walks in. He walks into the kitchen, sets down the groceries and puts them away. 

 

He hears clanks in the bedroom and calls out for Yoongi again. Once again no one answers so Jimin walks closer to the bedroom. 

 

"Yeah Seokjin is in heat I have to finish this quickly before the next wave hits." Yoongi Hyung? Jimin wonders as he pushes the door open and the scene shocks him. "Yoongi Hyung what are you doing to Namjoon Hyung?!"

 

Both said males whips their head up and stop what they are doing. 

 

"Jimin what did I say about coming in here?!" Yoongi and Namjoon barks out. 

 

Jimin rushes over to Yoongi and tries to yank him away. "Hyung why are you chaining up Namjoon Hyung. What did he do to you? Hyung this isn't right. Let's talk this over."

 

"Jimin Jimin stop this. This needs to be done. This is the trial Namjoon has to go through for the next five days. This is to stop his rut." Yoongi says as he tries to stop Jimin from hitting him. 

 

"Oh." Jimin says as he lowers hands and ears. "But why do you have to chain him up Hyung?"

 

"Jimin its complicated. But this needs to be done. Namjoon wants to do this." Yoongi tries to explain to Jimin as he clicks the last lock in place. 

 

Jimin throws himself over Namjoon who is sprawled across the bed. "Hyung why would you do that to yourself?!" 

"Jimin what did I say before I told you to leave?"Namjoon said as he tried to restrain himself. 

"Oh Hyung told Jiminie to call Seokjin and Yoongi Hyung." Jimin recites as he looks up at Namjoon with a smile on his face. He had did just that and he feels proud of himself. He snuggles into Namjoon's chest happily. 

"And what else Jiminie?" Namjoon reprimes. 

Jimin frowns. What else? Oh. Jimin remembers as his ears droop down. "And and not to come in for the next five days...... but Hyung why does Yoongi Hyung get to come in?!"

"Yoongi has to help me with the chains. He's an alpha so he can be here but you can't Jimin. You're an omega it's dangerous." Namjoon says as he looks down at Jimin.

"Hyung...... that's not fair!" Jimin shouts as he sits up. Tears already forming in his eyes. 

"No no Jimin I'm afraid I would hurt you. You're not of age yet. Hyungie will scare and hurt little Jimin. Hyungie doesn't want that. Hyungie cares too much about his little mochi to hurt him. Do you understand Hyungie's feelings, little mochi?" Namjoon rambles out so Jimin doesn't cry. 

"Whipped" Yoongi snickers. Namjoon glares at him before turning back to Jimin who has stopped crying. 

"Now get out of here before Hyungie tries to hurt you." Namjoon whispers softly. 

"Listen to Namjoon-ah Jiminie. Namjoon-ah knows best. Hyungie will leave with you" Yoongi says softly as he tries to coax 

Jimin slowly gets off of Namjoon and leaves the house after bidding farewell to Namjoon.

"Jiminie whatever you do. Do not in cuff Namjoon-ah and don't step into his house. Okay?" Yoongi tells Jimin before he gets into his car. 

"Okay Hyung. Have a safe trip back." Jimin waves as Yoongi drives away. Jimin turns around and walks back to his house a couple of blocks down. Since it was already ten thirty, Jimin brushes his teeth, changes into a long, white shirt that reaches to his thighs. Jimin crawls into bed and tries to sleep. He tosses and turns.


	3. Caught in a Lie

Jimin wakes up in the middle of the night and turns to look at the clock. Three am. I wonder how Namjoon Hyung is doing. Jimin gets out bed, feeling a bit dizzy. How is Hyung going to use the bathroom? What if he's thirsty? Is he going to die? Jimin starts panicking and runs out of the house to Namjoon's flat. 

"Hyung Hyung Hyung. Are you okay? Hyung Hyung don't die on me I'll save youuuuuu." Jimin says as he bangs on the door. Where does Namjoon Hyung keep the spare key? Think jimin think. Green..... green......Ah ha the plotted plant! 

Jimin runs to the plotted plant down the hallway and fishes it out of under the pot. He sees another key that is smaller and picks that up too. 

He runs back to Namjoon's door and unlocks the door. Jimin bursts into the apartment and nearly trips over the platform. Why is is so hot in here? Jimin runs down the hallway and bursts into Namjoon's bedroom. 

"Hyung! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jimin scrambles over to Namjoon. 

"Jiminie what are you doing here? Why do you smell so good?" Namjoon questions as he looks down at Jimin. 

"Hyung Hyung Hyungie do you need water? Do you want something to eat? Are you okay? Do you need the bathroom?" Jimin bombards Namjoon with questions as he looks Namjoon over. 

"Hyung is fine. But Hyung's arm is starting to hurt. Can you uncuff Hyung?" Namjoon says as he shakes his arms a little. 

Jimin looks around for the key. "Hyung where is the key?"

"It should be small and silver like." Namjoon says as Jimin squats down to look under the closet. Damn that ass. Look at that wet spot forming on the shirt. 

Small and silver like? Could it be that key? Jimin wonders as he gets up from the floor. Why am I sweating. Everything hurts. My head especially. Jimin wonders as he wobbles to Namjoon and shows him one of the keys. "This one?" 

"Yeah it is. Good job Jiminie" Namjoon praises as he leans closer to Jimin. He smells so fken good. Strawberries and coconuts. 

Jimin reaches over Namjoon and was about to unlock the cuff when oh right Yoongi hyung said I can't uncuff Namjoon Hyung. Jimin retreats back unaware that Namjoon was trying to scent and sniff him. 

"What? What is it Jiminie?" Namjoon growls out as the delicious scent moves away. 

"Yoongi Hyung told me that I shouldn't uncuff you." Jimin said as he pouted. That genius is fken smart. 

"It's fine. My rut hasn't started. If it really started, I would be fighting the chains. I haven't done that yet. So it's fine. You don't want Hyung's arm to hurt right?" Namjoon said as he slumped down on the bed. Fall for it. Fall for it. Fall. For. It. 

"N-no. Jiminie doesn't want Hyungie to hurt. I'll take it off." Jimin cried out at the thought of His favorite Hyung hurting. He once again leans over him and unlocks the first arm. "Good boy" Namjoon praises as he reaches up to pet Jimin's hair. Jimin is in puddles at the praise and leans his head into the hand. 

"Now be a good boy and unlock the rest. Daddy will reward for being a good boy." Namjoon smirked as his voice became deeper. He stared into Jimin's wide doe eyes. 

"Da-Da-daddy?! HYUNG! Why did you call yourself daddy?" Jimin screamed out as he unlocked the second arm. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm leaking. 

"Jimin don't stop now. Aren't you going to release Hyungie? The shackles are digging into my legs and it really hurts." Namjoon whines out at to Jimin with cloudy, red eyes and a pout. 

"N-no. No. Hyung must be hurting a lot isn't him? Jiminie will be good and release Hyungie." Jimin quickly moves to Namjoon's legs, kneeling down with his legs under him, and tries to find the lock. 

Since it was still dark, Jimin was relying on feeling for the lock's hole. Namjoon's red eyes are so pretty. Why is it so hot? Shifting around, Jimin accidently grazes his hole. Why is it wet? Ah ha I found it. Jimin inserts the key into the lock about to unlock it when. WAIT LEAKING? RED EYES? Jimin eyes fly open and he quickly backs away. 

Namjoon gets up from his position laying on the bed and watching Jimin trying to unlock his left leg to look at Jimin backing himself in the corner. 

"Jimin why did you stop? Hyung is-"

"Hy-Hyung I-I don't th-think I can un-unchain you ri-right now. I-I think I sh-should g-g-go h-home" Jimin pats out. Everything hurts. Why is it so hot? Why am I leaking? Jimin stares at Namjoon with heavy hoodies eyes. 

"Well, fuck," Namjoon laughs, "Secret's out in the open. At least I've tried, right?"

Namjoon's red eyes gleams more prominent in the dark as he stares right into jimin's now blue eyes, "Unlock the rest of my chains-Wait no. Climb onto my lap right now and I'll reward you for being a good boy. It's not too late."

 

Author's Note

i don't have a daddy's kink. I cringed so bad from writing it.


	4. Triggered (Where you hiding)

Jimin whimpers as he tries to curl himself into a ball on the floor. The door. He thinks as tries with all his might to get up but just ends up flopping back onto the floor. The door I need to get to the door. He whimpers and whines as he feels more slick gush out. 

 

"Jimin are you not going to listen to me?" Namjoon warningly growls out. His red eyes bore into jimin's blue eyes. 

 

Jimin whimpers out a weak "Alpha" as he feels his body heat up even more; sweat slowly dripping down. 

 

"Little omega release me from these binds now and there will be no severe consequences. Alpha will reward you well." Namjoon calmly states as he racks over jimin's sweating body. He closes his eyes as he inhales deeply. Ah his scent has heightened. 

 

"Alpha. A-Alpha. Alp-ha. H-help m-m-e-e. Help Jiminie" Jimin whines out as he rolls onto his back; his ears lowered onto his head. He bares his neck towards Namjoon. It's so hot. 

 

"Jimin where's the key? Tell me where it is." Namjoon snaps open his eyes as he growls out. His nose flares out as he sees the bared, unmarked skin. My mark would look beautiful on there. 

 

Jimin only whines as his eyes closes due to the alpha's aura and scent overpowering the room. 

 

"Jimin" Namjoon growls out. "Where is the key? Answer me!" Namjoon ends with a snarl. 

 

"A-al-ph-a I-I-I Jiminie doesn't k-kno-w. He does-n't rem-remem-ber." Jimin chokes out. He softly starts crying letting out higher pitched whines. I failed alpha. Jiminie failed alpha. 

 

"No no no. Jimine don't cry don't cry. I'll find it and I'll help you okay? Alpha loves his cute little Mochi so don't cry or alpha will be sad." Namjoon tries to coo at Jimin to get him to stop crying. 

 

Jimin sniffs but stops crying. Namjoon coos and tries to look for the key in the dark. Where's the god damn key.


	5. Mate Mate Mate (Mine Mine Mine)

Where's the god damn key. 

 

Did it not fall onto the floor? Namjoon feels for the lock instead of the floor. The key is still in the lock hole. Damn I feel like an idiot. He grips the key and turns it to the left. As the lock clicks open, Namjoon rips the chains off his legs and flings it across the room. Swinging his legs off the bed he looks at Jimin. 

 

"Omega come here." Namjoon says as he points to his lap. 

 

"Alpha." Jimin whines out as he feels another wave of heat. "Al-alpha-a. He-lp. Ji-Jiminie." Jimin chokes out as he feels more slick ooze out of his hole. He bares his neck once more at Namjoon. 

 

Namjoon growls and leaps onto Jimin. He noses at the exposed neck with satisfaction. Breathing in deeply Namjoon can smell the omega's scent strawberry and coconuts. Growling he begins to nip at Jimin's scent gland. 

 

Jimin whines out a broken alpha. Namjoon pulls away from nipping at the scent gland to hover above Jimin. Flushed red across the honey wet tan skin, teary blue eyes and neck out as submission. Just perfect Namjoon thinks. "Baby I got you now. Daddy's got you. Don't cry anymore." Namjoon says as he wipes the tears away. He bends down pecks Jimin's lips. Jimin whines and chases for more after Namjoon pulls back. "You're so cute. You can't even control your ears and tail. They just keep popping up and leaving." Namjoon chuckles as he tries to pet at the wolf ear only for it to leave once again. "Alpha stop teasing Jiminie. It hu-hurts~" Jimin whines out. 

 

Namjoon picks up Jimin and sits him on his lap. Jimin moans as he feels his cock brush up against Namjoon's. He shushes Jimin and closes his mouth over Jimin's once again. Jimin whimpers as Namjoon begins sucks onto his bottom lip. Jimin begins to rock his hips, his clothed cock brushing up on Namjoon's clothed ones, to relieve some of the heat he is feeling. Jimin opens his mouth and pushes his tongue out to meet Namjoon's halfway. Namjoon grabs Jimin behind the neck and pushes his tongue into jimin's mouth for a deeper kiss. Namjoon places his other hand on Jimin's lower back and pushes Jimin closer as he opens his legs up more and begins to grind on him. Jimin gives up the battle of tongues in favour of letting Namjoon explore his cavern. 

 

Jimin begins to moan as Namjoon strokes Jimin's thighs. Jimin breaks off the kiss with a whine and stops grinding when he feels a finger rub his clothed hole. "Fk baby you're so wet that it soaked through your pants." Namjoon says as he trails kisses across Jimin's jaw and down his neck. Jimin buries his head into Namjoon's neck and tilts it as he feels Namjoon beginning to suck and bite at his neck. 

 

"What are you mumbling baby? I can't hear you" Namjoon mummers between bites. 

Jimin whines again. "Use your words again." Namjoon says as he pulls away from Jimin's neck. Jimin whines again and says "They aren't pants. They are panties." Jimin buries his head deeper into Namjoon's neck as he flushes a deeper red. 

 

Namjoon freezes "Fk Jiminie you're trying to kill me." Namjoon says as he uses a hand to push Jimin's head towards him again so he can attack Jimin's mouth again. Namjoon slides his hand up to grab at the waist band of the panties and slowly pulls it down to Jimin's knees. He then trials his fingers up the back of Jimin's thighs, feeling the slick running down Jimin's thighs and groans. Namjoon slips a finger into the slicked entrance and feels it flutter around his finger. Jimin whines and hides his face in Namjoon's neck mumbling a Jiminie's embarrassed. Namjoon smiles and resumes marking up Jimin's neck. 

 

"Daddyyy" Jimin whines as Namjoon sucks at a particular spot on Jimin's neck. Namjoon freezes and snaps. He tears Jimin's shirt and panties off of him and flips him around. Namjoon fumbles with the string of his sweatpants and shirt and hurdles them in a bundle across the room. Jimin claws at the floor, whining, when he feels Namjoon nipping at the back of his neck. He spreads his legs wider to accommodate Namjoon and whines out when Namjoon begins to mouth at his bond gland. 

 

"Al-PHA" Jimin shrieks as he feels a sharp pain on his right butt cheek. 

 

"I don't think that's the name you should be moaning out right now omega." Namjoon says as he once again slaps Jimin's ass except it's his left cheek this time. "Daddy!" Jimin shrieks. Namjoon smirks "That's more like it." Namjoon grips Jimin's hips up and begins to rut up against Jimin's ass. 

 

He ruts harder and faster into jimin's slicked ass when he doesn't find the entrance. Namjoon grabs Jimin's red ass cheeks and pulls them apart so he can find the it quicker and easier when Jimin's whines of daddy hurry. It hurts. 

 

Jimin moans out loud as he feels Namjoon's cock rub on his entrance. Namjoon groans when the head of his cock finally breaches the rim of the entrance. He ruts faster. Jimin moans out a "oh god. Alpha. DADDY" when Namjoon sinks all the way into him. Namjoon nuzzles into his neck and pulls all the way out with just the tip in and snaps his hips back. "So fken tight baby. Fk"

 

"Daddy!" Jimin shrieks out as his feels his prostate being slammed into. "Harder. Faster. Right there! Please Daddy!" 

 

Namjoon flips Jimin onto his back. He grabs Jimin's legs and throws it onto his waist. He, then, grips Jimin's hips and pushes back in, deeper this time and begins to thrust back in hard. "You like that don't you, my omega. No one can do this to you because you're mine. My mate. My. Omega." 

 

"Yours. Alpha. Yours. Daddy." Jimin whines out as he grips Namjoon's forearms and locks his ankles begin Namjoon. Namjoon ruts in harder and deeper into the omega under him growling as Jimin moves his hips down to meet his thrusts. "D-daddy I-I-I ha-have to- AH" Jimin moans out. "I-I ne-ed it har-der.” Jimin lets go of Namjoon's arms and flops back down with his arms next to his head

 

“Omega.” Namjoon growled, as he laced his fingers with Jimin's. "Fk cum omega. Cum for daddy." Namjoon growls out as he thrusts harder, his knot catching onto and bumping against Jimin's slicked rim. 

 

"Al-pha. Kn-knot. gi-gimme yo-your kn-knot" Jimin cries out as he pushes his hips down faster. "Daddy KNOT ME. Please please please give Jiminie your k-knot pl-please!" Jimin sobs out. 

 

"Gonna knot you real good Jiminie. Gonna breed you full of my pups." Namjoon let's go of Jimin's hands opting to drop onto his forearms so he could get more leverage and fuck in harder into Jimin, making him cry out as it began to get harder to push and pull the knot out, and Jimin letting out a toe curling beautiful moan. 

 

"So… Ho-hot. W-wet. All M-Mine.” Namjoon growls out as he buries his head into jimin's neck. "Dad-DY" Jimin cries out as he scratches at Namjoon's back and cums all over their stomach even a little on their chest. Jimin shuts his eyes as he feels his heat die down just a little. 

 

"Fk Jimin. So t-tight." Namjoon groans out as he watches Jimin splatter on himself. 

 

"Gonna fill you up. You're going to swell up with my pups." Namjoon growls out.

 

"Yes yes alpha! Daddy! Gimme your pups. Want your pups. Gonna look good when I'm swell with them. Knot me knot me. KNOT MEEE!!" Jimin screams from the overstimulation. 

 

Namjoon growls. Claim him. Claim mate. Claim mate. Claim MATE! 

 

"Gonna knot you and fill you with my pups. My mate. Gonna claim you too so everyone knows you're mine. Claim and knot you real good." Namjoon growls out. 

 

"Claim me. Claim me! CLAIM ME!" Jimin screams out as he tilts his head, baring his bond gland and closes his eyes in submission. 

 

Namjoon growls as he shoves his knot into Jimin and bares his teeth, biting onto Jimin's bond gland. Jimin screams as he feels the knot Inflate inside him and he once again spurts onto his chest. Jimin whimpers due to overstimulation as he feels streams of Namjoon's semen on his prostate. 

 

"S-so fu-full" Jimin whimpers as Namjoon rocks into him gently. "Fk you're clinging onto my knot so tightly. You're just milking me of everything I got aren't you?" Namjoon growls once he lets go of Jimin's neck. Namjoon licks the bite so it can heal faster. Namjoon feels something soft thud onto his legs. Namjoon lifts himself off Jimin causing Jimin to whine once again due to the overstimulation. 

 

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Namjoon softly whispers as he reaches for the soft object on his leg. 

 

Soft? furry? Namjoon gets up to inspect but sees the furry ears on Jimin's head. 

 

"Awwwwww. Your ears and tail came out again. How cute" Namjoon cops at Jimin as he reaches to play with Jimin's ears. 

 

Jimin whines and crosses his arms over his growing red face. 

 

"Is the heat coming back?" Namjoon teases. 

 

"Sh-shut u-up. I don't have go-od con-control over my ears and tail like you and yoongi Hyung and Seokjin Hyung d-do" Jimin whimpers out. 

 

"Jimin you're so cute. Don't mention another alpha's name when I'm trying to breed you."

 

"Who? Yoongi Hyung? Why can't I say Yoongi Hyung's name? Yoongi Hyung is mates with Seokjin Hyung. Yoon-" Jimin questions but stops once his arms were jerked away from his face. 

 

"Jimin" Namjoon growls "I told you not to call another alpha's name."

 

"But Yoongi Hyung is with Seokjin Hyung. Yoongi HYUNG" Jimin moans out the last words as he feels Namjoon slam into his prostate. 

 

"I guess I have to teach you a lesson, Jiminie." Namjoon pulls out of Jimin as his knot went back down. 

 

Namjoon grabs Jimin and throws him over his shoulder as he gets up and walks to his bed. Jimin flays his arms and legs trying to get down. Namjoon throws Jimin onto the bed and Jimin whips around. 

 

"Hyung what did I do wrong?" Jimin says as he goes into a kneeling position and tilts his head. 

 

Namjoon lowers down to Jimin's face and looks Jimin in the eyes. He reaches a hand to jimin's face and pinches his cheeks. 

 

Jimin grabs onto Namjoon's wrist "Hyung-" "That's not the name you're suppose to be saying Jiminie. Have you forgot that you now belong to alpha now?" Namjoon teasingly growls. He lets go of Jimin's cheeks and coos as he watches Jimin rub at his sore cheeks, pout and glare up at him. Such a cute puppy. His ears and tail is still out. 

 

"Now I really have to teach you a lesson." Namjoon growls out. "So you don't forget my name and who you belong to. And definitely not say another alpha's name so freely." 

 

Jimin whimpers as he watches Namjoon's eyes flash and glow red. Jimin slow backs away as he feels his body heat up and slowly slick up again. He backs away faster as he watches Namjoon sit down on the bed. 

 

He shrieks as he feels a hand curl around his ankle and yank. 

 

Namjoon crawls over Jimin's tiny sprawled out form. 

 

"Al-pha?" Jimin's now doe blue eyes stares into at Namjoon's eyes. 

 

"Wrong name baby." Namjoon growls out as he dives down. 

 

"DADDY!"


End file.
